


Autographe

by Melie



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005), Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble : Zaphod est toujours heureux de signer des autographes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autographe

**Author's Note:**

> Tout à Douglas Adams.

« Un autographe ? Mais bien sûr, avec plaisir !  
\- Zaphod, articule patiemment Ford, il t'a juste demandé de...  
\- Je vous le signe où ? Continue le président de la galaxie. Ah, tiens, Ford, prête-moi ce truc autour de ton cou...  
\- Non, Zaphod, tu n'auras pas ma serviette. … Zaphod, j'ai dit non !!  
\- Ignorez-moi, je vais me débrouiller tout seul. Si vous voulez mon avis, il vaudrait quand même mieux que vous vous poussiez, afin que je puisse continuer les réparations.  
\- Zaphod, non !  
\- Mais il me la faut pour signer l'autographe !  
\- Toute cette agitation me déprime profondément. »


End file.
